


Underneath the Bond

by Snow_white79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Fluff and Smut, I can't be clearer than this., In case these tags aren't clear: Alec and Jace have sex, Jace is in a complicated relationship with Clary: it's complicated., M/M, Magic, Malace, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Sharing a Bed, don't read it and then send me rude comments., ends with Malace, kind of: it's complicated, read the tags, stop with the hate: if you don't like it, you might consider this fic as Jace cheating on Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/pseuds/Snow_white79
Summary: Set after 3x02, Jace confesses Clary's wish to Alec. Together, they enlist the help of Magnus to break the link between Jonathan and Jace. Magnus has an idea of what might happen if he added some magic to their parabatai bond. Luckily, he doesn't mind the outcomes and neither do Jace and Alec.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
  
Jace was frustrated. The exhaustion clawed at him and his head wouldn’t stop pounding. He stood against the doorframe of Alec’s bedroom, watching his parabatai reading through a folder at his desk. Silently cursing himself, the blond wishes he can just go in and tell Alec what has been on his mind for the past two weeks. He feels like he is losing his mind. He never should have kept this a secret from Alec; never from his parabatai. 

  
“Are you going to keep hovering, Jace? Or do you actually plan on coming in?” Alec asks as the minutes pass by. 

  
Jace sighs, still making no move to leave or enter. It wasn’t like Alec not to push him. His parabatai knew something was bothering him, and usually that meant Jace would be prodded by Alec until he spoke. But Alec was holding back, and honestly, that scared Jace more than anything else. 

  
Finally looking up from his reading material, Alec leans back against his chair, studying the blond. He had been wanting to sit down with his parabatai, alone, since Valentine’s death. It wasn’t as if Alec didn’t try to corner Jace to find out the truth. He did try. Once, and only once. Jace lied to him. Alec knew it. And he knew Jace knew it too. So Alec respected his parabatai’s decision, and backed off. It felt wrong. The old Alec wouldn’t have backed down. But this was different. Clary was involved. And regardless of his feelings towards his parabatai, Alec knew that Jace would rather walk into a seraph blade than oust his girlfriend. So Alec stepped back and waited. It went against every instinct, but Alec knew that stepping back was the only way to give Jace the control he needed to speak up. 

  
Jace looks towards the hall behind him before turning back to Alec. The uncertainty and anxiety rolling off him like waves. Alec can’t stand it any longer. “Come in and close the door,” he calls out. 

  
The relief is immediate as Alec watches Jace follow his instructions. 

  
Jace clenches and unclenches his fists as he walks over to Alec’s desk, stopping suddenly and then turning to the bed and crossing his arms across his chest. 

  
Pushing back his chair, Alec stands up and walks over to him, “Is this about Clary making the wish to bring you back from the dead?” 

  
Jace’s eyes widen as he quickly turns to face his parabatai. “Clary told you?” 

  
“No.” Alec replies evenly, crossing his hands behind his back in his usual stance. He knew Jace had died. His rune had disappeared and then reappeared. Regardless of Clary lying to him when he asked, the fact was clear as day. 

  
Jace wants to ask him how he knows, but instead nods his head. It doesn’t matter. Alec always knew. “Something happened…” Jace pauses, trying to find the words. Frowning, he walks around the bed, feeling restless. “I keep…I keep seeing…” he struggles for a moment as he recalls every single nightmare. “I see Jonathan.” Looking up at Alec, he waits for a moment before continuing, knowing that his parabatai will stand there for as long as it takes until Jace has all the words out. “At first it was only when I was asleep…and I thought...I thought that maybe it was survivor’s guilt. But he would…in my dreams…he wanted me to…to….” He shuts his eyes tightly, willing the vision away. 

  
“To what?” Alec asks softly, slowly taking a step towards the blond. 

  
“To kill Clary,” Jace whispers back. Slowly he opens his eyes, unsure of what will look back at him. 

  
Alec’s eyes soften. “Jace…”

  
But the blond isn’t done. “And now I see him when I’m awake…he’s always around… Alec, I think…I don’t..know…” He shakes his head, grateful for when Alec finally reaches over to him and pulls him into a hug. 

  
“It’s going to be okay, Jace,” Alec reassures him. He lightly kisses the top of his parabatai’s head. “We’ll fix this.” 

  
“I think I’m going crazy,” Jace whispers back at him, his face buried into the crook of Alec’s warm neck. 

  
“You’re not.” Alec responds calmly. “You’re not, Jace. I promise you, you aren’t.” 

  
“Then what’s happening?” Jace asks, not wanting to step back as he finally feels safer than he has in a while. 

  
“Honestly,” Alec begins, lightly kissing Jace’s head again, “I’m not sure. But I have a theory.” He gently pushes Jace back so he can look him in the eyes. “Do you want to hear it?” 

  
Jace nods before glancing over at the door again. He quickly looks back at Alec. 

  
“Do you see him now?” 

  
Jace shakes his head. “No…not now…but sometimes…” he looks back at the door. 

  
Alec nods his head, taking Jace’s hands in his. “Then why don’t we go to Magnus’ apartment? The wards might be stronger there.” 

  
“W-wards? You think this is real? You think Jonathan is really trying to communicate with me?” Jace asks, swallowing hard. 

  
Alec gives a sad smile. “You died, Jace. You can’t just come back from that and expect everything to be normal. Jonathan is part demon. Who exactly knows who his mother is? Magnus’ own father is Asmodeous. What if Jonathan’s mother is just as powerful? If Jonathan is dead, there is a good chance he is in Edom. And if he is in Edom, then there is an even better chance that he is using your link to the dead as a way to communicate.” 

  
“My link?” Jace asks, struggling to figure out what kind of link he could have with Valentine’s biological son. 

  
Alec nods his head. “You were dead. You weren’t floating in between. You were for all intents and purposes, dead. Being pulled back into the living could have very well left your mind open to the other side. And Jonathan is using that to his advantage.” 

  
“And if Jonathan is actually alive?” Jace isn’t sure if he hopes for the latter or not. 

  
“Then he could be using his demonic side to make you think you’re crazy because he is a resentful jerk that should have been be-headed, burnt and exorcised into the empty.” Alec responds seriously. 

  
“Alec!” Jace isn’t sure whether to be aghast or amused. 

  
Alec smiles softly, pulling his parabatai back towards him for another hug. “We’re going to fix this.” 

  
Jace nods his head. “I know.” He wishes he had told Alec sooner. But this wouldn’t be the first time Jace tried to keep a secret from his parabatai. Tried being the imperative word. Sometimes he thinks Alec just humors him. 

  
“Come on,” Alec steps back again and pulls out his stele. “It helps to have a boyfriend who’s a warlock,” he comments with an easy grin as he opens a portal: his own personal entry into Magnus’ apartment. 

  
With a sigh, Jace enters the main living area of the apartment. “Can we…um..” he turns back to Alec, “Not make a big deal about this?” 

  
Alec stares at Jace for a long moment. So many things come to mind, but he decides to take a deep breath instead. Exhaling slowly, Alec begins, “Jace, when was the last time you slept without seeing Jonathan?” 

  
Jace looks away, refusing to scowl. 

  
“And when you were awake? When was the last time you saw Jonathan? When did he last speak to you?” Alec continues, taking another step forward. 

  
Jace takes a step back, “I know, I know,” he argues. “Look, it’s just..” 

  
“Clary.” That one word. Alec knew it always came down to her. 

  
Jace stops. Slowly, he nods his head. “She didn’t know. She did what she---” He stops himself. Walking behind the sofa, he looks out the large window. “I died Alec.” 

  
“I know.” Alec says. “I felt it.” 

  
Jace closes his eyes. “It was cold.” 

  
For a moment, Alec can only hear his own breathing. Slowly, he turns to look at his parabatai. 

  
“I could feel myself…fading.” Jace continues, he looks down at his feet. “It was like I was spreading out…from the inside…into the Earth…and it was cold.” He allows Alec to pull him into his arms. He hadn’t told anyone how it felt when he was dying on the cold dirt. He never told anyone how he could hear Clary crying even after there was only darkness. And how afterwards there was nothing. He was there, and then he wasn’t. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but then he felt like he was being pulled back inside himself. And he was so cold again. Freezing, and the rush of wind was pulling him back inside his body, filling all the parts. He could feel his blood rushing through him, and for a moment he couldn’t move. He was frozen inside his body, fully aware, but locked. And then his eyes opened and he could breathe again. He was dead. And then he wasn’t. 

  
Alec continues to hold him, and Jace isn’t sure when he had started crying, but his face is wet from tears and they are suddenly on the bed. He doesn’t remember when they moved to the bedroom. He doesn’t care. He should care. But Alec is here, and he is alive, and he is safe. 

  
“I was scared,” Jace whispers, and Alec tightens his hold. “When I woke up. I was so scared. I looked at Clary and I knew…I just knew…I knew she made the wish to bring me back…and I couldn’t be angry at her…I don’t know what I would have done if I was in her place. If Valentine had killed her…she brought me back, Alec…I was dead…and…”

  
“You’re alive,” Alec whispers, practically rocking him Jace in his arms. He kisses his parabatai’s forehead, “I am grateful for that. I will always be grateful for that. You’re right, I don’t know what any of us would have done if we were in Clary’s position. I am not angry at her. I can’t fault her for this. She brought you back and now I don’t have to say goodbye to you.” He can’t imagine a world without Jace in it. The moments of loss he felt when his parabatai rune disappeared was like nothing he could ever have imagined. It felt as if something so deep and precious had been ripped out from his very soul and thrown into the wind. 

  
Alec can hear Magnus entering the apartment, but he doesn’t move. He knows that Magnus can sense that Alec isn’t alone. He wasn’t once the High Warlock for nothing. Soon, the warlock walks into the bedroom, taking the scene in. For his credit, Magnus doesn’t startle to see them both on his bed: Jace practically lying on top of Alec. He doesn’t mention the tracks of tears running down Jace’s face, or Alec’s own pained expression. Instead, Magnus smiles and asks, “Chicken satay for dinner, or grilled steaks?” 

  
Alec glances down at Jace, waiting for an answer. Magnus watches them speak without words for a few moments until Alec looks up at Magnus and answers, “How about grilled steaks with a side of moo shu?” 

  
“That sounds splendid, Darling. I’ll set the table for the three of us,” Magnus replies before leaving the bedroom. 

  
“I don’t want to intrude on dinner, Alec,” Jace mumbles, pushing himself away from his parabatai to sit up. 

  
“You’re not. Besides, since when do you say no to moo shu?” Alec comments with an easy grin. 

  
Jace smiles back and shrugs. He turns back to the door when Magnus re-enters. “I ordered from the place down the street. The food should be arriving in about thirty minutes.” Sitting down on the chaise across from the bed, he waits for his boyfriend and Jace to explain the situation. 

  
Alec turns to Jace, waiting to see if the blond will begin. When Jace looks back at Alec with a stubbornly blank expression, Alec rolls his eyes, knowing that his parabatai will shut down if forced to talk through the issue once again. “Magnus,” Alec begins. “Remember when my parabatai rune disappeared?” 

  
Magnus nods his head. “You mean when Clary made the wish to bring Jace back to life, but denied it even though we all knew that she did?” 

  
Alec nods his head. “Yes, exactly.” 

  
Jace looks quickly between them, eyes wide. “How did you both know this?” 

  
“How did you think we didn’t?” Magnus counters with amusement. “Honestly, Jace. There’s denial, and then there’s ignorance. We were in denial, my dear.” He glances down at his nails, admiring the color he chose for the day. 

  
“Denial?” Jace asks. 

  
Magnus nods his head. “Well obviously something terrible would usually happen if anyone made any sort of deal or wish with an angel, especially a wish to bring back someone from the dead. I believe we were all hoping that nothing would come out of it because of your higher than normal nephilim levels of angel blood.” 

  
Alec nods his head in agreement, joining in the conversation before it can get side tracked. “And unfortunately, something _has_ happened. Jace has been seeing Jonathan in his dreams and in the outside world. And Jonathan is sending him visions of Jace killing Clary, and he’s been telling Jace to kill her as well.” 

  
Magnus frowns, “Well that is troubling.” 

  
“But, you can fix it…right?” Jace asks, hopeful. “Alec thinks that maybe when I died, a link or something was left open inside of me to the other side, and Jonathan is using that to communicate with me.” 

  
Magnus smiles at his boyfriend, impressed. “That’s an excellent theory, Alexander.” 

  
Alec smiles back at him. 

  
“Is he right though?” Jace asks finally when the two of them are just smiling at each other for, in Jace’s opinion, too long. 

  
Magnus shrugs, “It’s possible. It’s a thin enough opening to prevent an overflow, but it’s large enough to push someone through with enough power and motivation. Jonathan has always felt a connection with you, and that internal drive is what’s fueling this link.” 

  
“But what does he want? Why would he want me to kill Clary?!” Jace asks, panicked. “Does he hate her that much? Is he that jealous of her, that he wants her dead too?” He knows he probably just answered his own question. “And he hates me too. So what better way to punish me than to kill Clary.” 

  
“Oh, I don’t think he hates you,” Magnus comments, standing back up and walking over to the bed. “On the contrary, I believe he is confused over his feelings for you. He resents you, and he wants to control you. He wants to break you and build you back up.” 

  
“Well that isn’t creepy at all.” Jace shudders. 

  
“How can we break the link?” Alec asks. He didn’t want to think about the implications of that statement.

  
Magnus gestures between them, “Lucky for Jace, you are his parabatai. Your parabatai runes are the only things keeping your boy safe right now.” 

  
“Really?” Jace asks, touching his side where the rune is. 

  
“Yes,” Magnus nods, “A parabatai bond is sacred. The link between the two of you is very strong. Each time you feel the pull from Jonathan, your rune calls out to Alec. It’s Alec’s rune that keeps you from falling into the madness.” 

  
“So what can I do?” Alec asks, still sitting on the bed, but now putting his feet on the floor. 

  
“Strengthen the bond with magic.” Magnus answers, leaving the bedroom and going to where he keeps his spells and potions. Both Jace and Alec follow him. “The parabatai bond in itself is strong enough to keep Jace from losing his mind. It’s keeping him aware long enough to figure out fact from fiction. But if we add some magic to the bond, it can cut the signal Jonathan is using to communicate with him.” 

  
“That sounds great. What’s the catch?” Jace asks, watching Magnus pull out a few bottles from a shelf. He crosses his arms over his chest, ready to defend himself or argue…whatever came first. 

  
Magnus smiles at the blond. He was always so amused at how quickly Jace went from an adorable kitten to a cheetah. “Other than a stronger bond? Well, it varies I suppose.” 

  
“How so?” Jace asks again, frowning and preparing for something terrible. 

  
“Sweetheart, don’t look so pained. I wouldn’t suggest something that would have such dire side effects,” Magnus comments, unsure whether to be insulted or feel pity for the blond for thinking that he might possibly deserve something so terrible. Glancing over at Alec, he sees his boyfriend give a slight shrug. 

  
“I just want to know what to expect,” Jace argues. Alec takes a step forward, noting Jace’s fight or flight stance. 

  
Magnus sighs, pouring the ingredients into a bowl. “What you will expect is to feel closer to Alec than you already do. Which says a lot since the two of you are practically in each other’s pockets already.” He looks over at Jace and Alec and finds himself smiling fondly at them both. He then continues. “And when Jonathan attempts to communicate, the bond will force the link to be cut. Alec will feel it immediately and you will know that everything is safe. Likewise, if some other entity decides to do something eternally idiotic such as attempt to communicate with my Alexander through a supernatural means via Edom or elsewhere, your parabatai bond will cut off the attempt and you, Jace, will feel it and Alec will know that everything is safe. And then I will be destroying the said-entity by throwing it back into the pits of brimfire Hell.” He smiles at the final sentence, but the grin is more frightening than comforting. 

  
“O-o-okay…” Jace replies, slowly nodding his head. He turns to look at Alec. The brunet is chuckling, amused. “So, um…should we stay here or…um..go sit on the sofa?” 

  
“Lying down will probably be the easiest,” Magnus answers, gesturing outside of his office. 

  
“Guest room?” Alec asks as the three of them follow the warlock out into the main room. 

  
“I suppose,” Magnus agrees, moving into the direction of the guest quarters. He gestures towards the bed once they enter, and Alec guides Jace over to the mattress before walking over to the other side and lying down. 

  
“How are you not nervous about this?” Jace asks, still sitting up as he watches Alec get comfortable. 

  
Alec shrugs, smiling, “I trust Magnus.” He waits for Jace to say something else or lie down beside him.

  
“I mean, yeah,” Jace shrugs, “I mean, I guess I do too…it’s just…I mean…what if something goes wrong?” 

  
Magnus pretends not to listen as he stirs the ingredients together in the pewter bowl. He can hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice when he asks, “Like what?” 

  
“I dunno…I mean, not with you… _he likes you_ ….” Jace mumbles as he forces himself to lie down. He wished he didn’t feel so nervous about this. 

  
Alec rolls over to his side, facing his parabatai. “Stop being ridiculous. Magnus likes you, and even if he didn’t, he’d still help you.” He resists flicking Jace on the forehead. 

  
Jace glances over at Magnus’ back. He’s quiet for a moment. Then, “Do you think this will really work?” 

  
Alec nods his head. “I think so. It makes sense to me. This should work to break whatever link Jonathan has been using.” 

  
“And you’re…okay with…with our bond being stronger?” Jace asks hesitantly, still looking over at Magnus’ back as the warlock skillfully does his magic over the bowl. 

  
“Of course, Jace. Why wouldn’t I?” 

  
Jace is silent for a moment. He rolls over to his side, facing his parabatai. “It’s just that…what you and Magnus have….it’s special. And I’m really happy for you. I am, really. I just…I don’t want to jeopardize what you guys have. I don’t…I don’t want to come between you two.” He steals a quick glance at Alec before looking down again. 

  
Alec smiles, his heart feeling full. His parabatai could be so stupid sometimes. “Jace. You will always be special to me. And Magnus will always be special to me. Nothing will cross that. You’re my parabatai, my brother, my best friend. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. Magnus understands that, and he accepts that. He loves you because you are a part of me. And he loves all of me. And he _does_ likes you, Jace; even if you weren’t my parabatai. And whatever happens between Magnus and I…if something were to happen…it wouldn’t be because of you.” 

  
Jace finds himself smiling, feeling more relaxed at the situation. Alec always seemed to know what to say and how to say it. At least with him. There had been other instances that Jace felt Alec would do better eating a bag of rocks. 

  
“Okay?” Alec asks. 

  
Jace nods. “Okay.” He suddenly closes his eyes, his body shuddering. 

  
“Jace?” Alec asks, he turns to look at Magnus. 

  
“It’s alright, my love. It’s just the spell. Close your eyes and relax.” Magnus says softly, his hands moving slowly as lights sparkle between them. Alec nods, closing his eyes. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut.

Chapter 2

  
  
Alec can feel a warm tingling sensation starting at his parabatai rune and slowly moving across his skin. He reaches out, feeling Jace’s hand doing the same. Fingers intertwined, they stay like that, feeling the warmth flow between them. 

  
Words are being said above them, but neither of them bother to listen. They focus on their steadying heartbeats: beating together in unison, their lungs inhaling and exhaling together in time. 

  
Somehow they move closer, and Alec can feel Jace’s breath against his mouth. He presses his forehead against his parabatai, and then there is static. His brain stops. Nothing moves. No sound. 

  
_Exhale._

  
He can hear again. Magnus’ voice floats from above. 

  
The warmth flows throughout his body and Alec can feel each rune heat up as if his skin is restarting before settling back down. Jace’s lips press against his. 

  
“…Mag…”Alec tries, his lips feeling too heavy to go on with the rest of his lover’s name. 

  
“It’s alright, my darling,” Magnus’ voice calls out. “It’s just the magic. Your bonds are strengthening. Your parabatai runes are re-learning…just relax.” The warlock had considered this possibility. It didn’t bother him. As frowned upon as it was in the Shadow World, it wasn’t uncommon for parabatai’s to become intimate. Alec and Jace were always incredibly close, and it was no surprise that Alec, at one time, had romantic feelings towards his parabatai. Magnus had always assumed that the feeling was mutual for Jace, but knew that the blond preferred shortened relationships, and Jace knew that pursuing Alec would be detrimental for them both. Lucky for both Alec and Jace, Magnus was an understanding and open-minded boyfriend who did not mind sharing _on occasion._

  
Alec sighs into Jace’s mouth, allowing his parabatai’s tongue inside. They both moan softly, pulling each other closer against one another. He wants to open his eyes, but there is this soft humming, and the bed is just so soft… instead, Alec uses his other hand, the one not holding Jace’s, and tries to pull up his parabatai’s shirt. 

  
Magnus smiles, amused. Snapping his fingers, the shirts disappear and Alec rolls over on top of Jace. The blond moans, letting go of Alec’s hand while trying to undo his jeans. Another snap of the fingers and their pants are gone. Magnus walks over to the plush chair by the bed and kicks up his feet on the ottoman. 

  
Slowly, Alec lifts his head up, his eyes glassy from arousal, and his lips wet and swollen. “Mags…” he calls out, turning to his boyfriend. 

  
Magnus smiles, reaching to cup his lover’s cheek. “It’s alright, my love. Take him. I’ll be right here.” He snaps his fingers again and a small bottle of lube appears in his hand. 

  
Alec reaches for it, looking down at Jace who slowly opens his own drunk-lust eyes. Alec grins. “You look drunk.” 

  
Jace laughs, “I feel it, man.” 

  
Leaning down, Alec kisses the blond again. Pulling back slightly, he asks, “This okay?” 

  
Jace nods his head. “Definitely,” and pulls Alec back down for another kiss. Magnus watches as Alec pours the lube onto his fingers, taking the bottle from him before it falls to the floor. 

  
“Everything tingles…is it supposed to tingle?” Jace murmurs, arching his back to press his body against Alec’s. 

  
“Yes,” Magnus confirms with amusement. “It’s the magic settling in.” 

  
“…is nice…” Jace mumbles between kisses. He allows Alec to lift his legs up. Alec smiles, placing Jace’s legs on his shoulders. The blond groans when he feels his parabatai’s fingers slide against his ass, pressing against his hole. 

  
“You sure about this…” Alec asks Jace again, and Magnus smiles fondly at his boyfriend. 

  
“Yes…yes…yes…” Jace chants. His head rolls back once Alec’s fingers breech inside and he curses softly under his breath. 

  
“Oh this is quite delicious,” Magnus comments, leaning back on his chair and snapping up a martini. He watches as Alec scissors his fingers inside Jace’s ass, thrusting in and out a few times. 

  
Jace gasps. His eyes rolling back. Magnus chuckles. “I think you found his sweet spot, kekasihku.” 

  
Alec smiles, repeating the motion as Jace moans. “More?” 

  
“You…” Jace demands, already out of breath. “Now…” 

  
Nodding, Alec pulls his fingers out and immediately replaces them with the tip of his cock. Magnus finishes his drink in one gulp, snapping the now empty glass away. He watches as Alec slowly pushes inside of his parabatai. 

  
Jace shuts his eyes, gasping for breath as Alec inches deeper inside until the hilt. Mismatched eyes open wide. “Oh…” 

  
Alec grins, slowly sliding out before pushing his way back in. 

  
“Alec…Alec…Oh, by the angel…don’t stop….” Jace moans, reaching out to grab Alec’s arms. 

  
“How does he feel Alexander?” Magnus asks, his own pants feeling considerably tighter at the moment. 

  
“Incredible,” Alexander answers, closing his eyes. “So incredible…” He moves a bit faster, his thrusts a bit harder, and by the sounds of his parabatai, the rhythm is perfect. Alec feels Magnus moving around him. “Magnus…?”

  
“Right here, cantikku.” Magnus answers, leaning on the bed. “You look so lovely like this: Thrusting in and out of your parabatai. So lovely.” He reaches out, sliding his fingertips down Alec’s back. 

  
“Jace…you feel so good…” Alec murmers, leaning down to kiss the blond. Jace pulls him closer, wanting his parabatai deeper inside of him. 

  
Magnus can’t help it. He snaps his own clothing away and grabs his own throbbing member in his hand. “We should do this more often.” 

  
Alec drives himself harder against Jace, caging his parabatai’s cock between them. The friction is just what Jace needs to push him over the edge as he comes, calling Alec’s name. 

  
A few more thrusts and Alec comes with a satisfied moan. “Oh, Jace…that was…” 

  
“Glitter?” Jace’s satiated, but confused voice asks. 

  
Alec blinks, looking at the specs of glitter on Jace’s face and hair. Looking around, he notices glitter all over the bed. 

  
Magnus grins, “I got a bit carried away.” 

  
Alec smiles softly at his boyfriend. Turning back to Jace, he leans down and lightly kisses his lips. Jace smiles back at him, looking more relaxed than he has been in days. “I love you.” 

  
“I love you too,” Jace whispers, wincing when Alec begins to pull out. A quick snap of the fingers by Magnus and they are both clean, dry, and on top of glitter-less sheets. Alec rolls Jace on top of him, kissing his head. 

  
Still smiling, Magnus sits down on the bed, lightly carding his fingers through Jace’s hair. 

  
“Did you know what would happen?” Alec asks softly, knowing that Jace was in that peaceful space between sleep and wakefulness. 

  
Magnus leans forward, kissing Alec’s lips. “I had a thought. Strengthening your parabatai bond was meant to give the rune a bit of a boost. Runes are a tricky thing. Bonds are even trickier. You both love each other very much. The magic reinforced that love and created a more intimate bond.” 

  
“And you’re okay with this?” Alec asks, his voice a mixture of disbelief and hope. 

  
“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus smiles, kissing his lover once more. “You’re right when you told Jace that he is a part of you. And I _do_ love every part of you. That will always include Jace.” 

  
Alec smiles back, “I love you.” 

  
“I love you,” the warlock answers, giving him another kiss. “And I must say, watching the two of you was more entertaining than any movie I’ve seen as of recent.” 

  
The brunet laughs. “You’re incorrigible.” 

  
A long sigh interrupts them both as they watch Jace slowly open his eyes. 

  
“Are you with us now?” Alec asks, amused. He watches as Jace slowly nods his head. 

  
“Did it work?” Jace asks, rubbing his face against Alec’s bare chest. 

  
“We’ll have to test it out,” Magnus answers, still playing with Jace’s blond locks. “Why don’t you both have a rest? After dinner we can return to the Institute and we can see what happens.” 

  
As if on cue, the door bell rings. Smiling, Magnus snaps his fingers and he immediately dressed in his robe. “I’ll get it,” he calls and leaves the bedroom. 

  
Slowly sitting up, Jace looks over at the door. “You have a really awesome boyfriend.” 

  
Alec laughs. “I know.” 

  
Turning to look at his parabatai, he asks, “Are you okay..with..what happened?” 

  
The brunet nods his head. “I am. Are you?” 

  
Jace quickly nods his head, then looks back at the door. “It’s just..um..I’m with..Clary…kind of. I mean…it’s complicated.” 

  
Alec smiles, kissing Jace’s cheek. “It’s okay, Jace. It happened. It’s fine. It hasn’t changed anything. I’m still with Magnus, and you are still in a complicated relationship with Clary.” 

  
Jace grins, nodding his head. It was always easy with Alec. Jace hopes he never takes his parabatai for granted, he can’t imagine others would be as accepting as his was. 

  
They look over at the door when Magnus calls them over to eat. 

  
“I’m starving!” Jace announces, quickly grabbing his jeans and shirt and running out of the room. Alec laughs, watching him go. Standing up, he lightly touches his parabatai rune. Still smiling, he gets dressed and joins them into the dining room. 

  
“Stop hogging all the moo shu, Jace,” Magnus scolds the blond.

  
“Alec doesn’t like it as much as I do,” Jace argues back, purposely adding another spoonful onto his plate. 

  
“I’m good with just the steak and rice,” Alec announces as he enters the room, kissing Magnus on the cheek before sitting down and serving himself. 

  
Grinning, Jace sticks out his tongue at Magnus before grabbing his chopsticks. The warlock shakes his head, but smiles in amusement. 

  
The eat dinner in comfortable silence. The tension slowly returning as their bellies fill. 

  
“How are we going to test if it worked?” Jace finally asks. 

  
“You will be in your room. Alone. I’ll stay in Alec’s room. He should be able to feel if Jonathan is attempting to make a connection.” Magnus explains, finishing his drink. 

  
“And then what?” Jace asks, putting his chopsticks down. 

  
Alec intervenes, “If Jonathan is dead, then the connection should just break. If he’s alive, then Magnus will be able to figure out where it’s coming from and follow it to the source.” 

  
Jace nods his head, looking down at his now empty plate. The thought of sitting in his room, alone and exposed, left him feeling uneasy. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable. The only person he ever felt comfortable showing that side of himself was his parabatai, and now it seems, his parabatai’s boyfriend too. 

  
“Whenever you’re ready,” Alec says, reaching out to take Jace’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

  
Jace nods, forcing a smile. “Sure. Yeah…okay. I’m ready now.” 

  
“Really?” Magnus asks, not at all convinced. 

  
Jace glares at him. “Yes. Really. Come on. Let’s see if your magic actually worked or if you just wasted your time on porn.” 

  
“Is porn ever truly a waste of time?” Magnus asks. 

  
Alec laughs, shaking his head. There was no point in being embarrassed. Standing up, he pulls Jace up as well. “Come on, let’s go then.” He turns to look at Magnus, his smile softening. 

  
Magnus smiles back and Jace rolls his eyes. “Enough with the sappy eye sex. Let’s go already,” the blond argues. He needed to get this over with. The unknown was killing him. 

  
“I think you should spank him next time,” Magnus comments to his boyfriend as he begins to make a portal. 

  
“Hey!” Jace argues while Alec laughs. They step through the portal and into the hallway of the bedrooms. 

  
“Alright,” Magnus begins, still smiling with amusement. “Jace, you head to your room. Alexander and I will stay here.” 

  
Jace nods his head. Taking a deep breath, he wills his feet to move. They don’t move. 

  
Alec rubs his parabatai’s arm. “You got this. It’ll be fine.” 

  
Forcing a laugh, Jace nods his head, “Yeah, totally. And if not…at least we had really hot sex.” 

  
“That’s the spirit, Goldie.” Magnus cheers, patting Jace’s chest. The blond rolls his eyes before turning away and heading towards him bedroom. 

  
“We’ll be okay, right?” Alec asks, watching Jace walk away. 

  
“Of course, cintaku,” Magnus replies softly, pulling Alec down for another kiss. “Come. Let’s wait in your room.” 

  
Alec smiles, opening the door behind him and pulling Magnus inside with him. “It’s just weird.” 

  
“What is?” Magnus asks, kissing his boyfriend again. 

  
“Me and Jace…and you…how is this not weird for you?” 

  
“Once you’ve spent some time in a brothel during the Victorian era, nothing is weird anymore, Alexander.” 

  
Alec laughs, falling backwards onto his bed with Magnus on top of him. “Duly noted.” 

  
Magnus smiles, admiring his lover’s face. “You’re so beautiful.” His smile widens as he watches Alec blush underneath him. “I love you, Alexander. I love you, so very much. My beautiful Alexander.” 

  
Alec smiles, reaching up to touch Magnus’ face. “How’d I get so lucky?” 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  


  
Meanwhile, in Jace’s room. The blond paces. He knows he should lie down, but he’s restless. The door knocks and Jace runs to answer it, hoping it’s Alec. 

  
Instead, it’s Clary. 

  
“Clary!” Jace exclaims. He hadn’t expected her. Though when he thinks about it, he isn’t sure why he is surprised. 

  
“Are you okay?” Clary asks, noting his surprised expression. “I was looking for you earlier…”she begins, looking at Jace with concern. 

  
“Yeah..what? Yeah, I’m fine…just..um, I was helping Alec with something…” He hopes he doesn’t sound as suspicious as he thinks he’s sounding. He forces himself to widen his smile. 

  
“Everything okay?” she asks, not looking at all convinced. 

  
“Yeah,” Jace nods. “Just paperwork stuff. Boring. You know. Nothing critical.” He shrugs a bit, playing it off. He hopes she doesn’t ask him to come inside his room. 

  
She nods. “Um, can I come in?” 

  
Of course luck was not on his side. Jace wants to smack his own head. “Uh, no…no..um..it’s just…Clary, I have…I have a really bad headache….from the paperwork..and…I know I could just use my stele, but…I really haven’t slept much and…” He wonders if he’s rambling. This isn’t a good look for him. 

  
Clary nods, disappointed. She doesn’t even bother hiding it. “No. It’s fine. I understand.” 

  
“I’m sorry.” And he truly is. He wishes he could explain everything to her, but he doesn’t want to drag her down this road with him. He doesn’t want her to feel guilty for the choice she made. She didn’t need that. Clary had been through enough already. 

  
“Is it me?” Clary asks. “I know you said it wasn’t. But you’ve been giving me so many mixed messages lately, Jace. I just don’t know what you want anymore.” 

  
“No,” Jace steps out the door, pulling her into a hug. He feels like a jerk. “No, Clary. Look, I’m sorry. I’m just…it’s just a headache, and I’m not…I just want to sleep for a bit, that’s all. It’s not you..I love you. I really, really,” he pulls back to look at her, “I love you, Clary.” He knows he needs to make this up to her. 

  
She smiles softly. “I love you too.” 

  
Kissing her lightly on the lips, ignoring how awkward it feels. He asks, “How about we go out for some coffee tomorrow? Just you and me? We can share some pastries, and you can show me what you’ve been drawing recently? I’d love to see them.” 

  
“Yeah?” She smiles at him, and Jace can feel the tension loosen in his chest. 

  
“Yeah.” He kisses her again, and all feels right in the world. 

  
“Okay,” She whispers, kissing him once more. 

  
“Okay.” Jace repeats, wanting to stay in this moment forever. He needed this stability. 

  
“Good night.” Clary whispers, and Jace is grateful that at least one of them is on the current page at least. 

  
Jace nods, stepping back. “Good night, Clary.” Slowly closing the door, he takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before pulling off his shirt. Kicking off his jeans, he opens his closet and pulls out a pair of pajama bottoms. With another sigh, he looks at his bed. It was now or never. 

  
Or maybe he could go brush his teeth. Yeah. Brushing his teeth sounded good. 

  
Back in Alec’s room, Alec is trying to decide whether to put on his pajamas or not. “I don’t think Jace is going to go to bed anytime soon.” 

  
Magnus nods his head, sitting on the bed as he watches his lover stand in front of his closet. “He seemed anxious.” Which was definitely an understatement. Magnus had learned in the past several months how to read Alec’s parabatai, though the warlock often felt that Jace needed his own manual of “How to Read and Understand the Being known as Jace” more often than not. However, all things considered, Magnus had easily come to understand what an “Anxious Jace” looked like. 

  
Alec nods his head. Unbuttoning his shirt, he pulls it off and walks over to the bathroom to dump it into the hamper. “You wanna stay the night here?” he asks while still in the bathroom. 

  
Magnus smiles. It wouldn’t be the first time he slept over in Alec’s bedroom. Though he definitely prefers to have his boyfriend in his own bed in his apartment. “I suppose I could.” The warlock listens to the running water and closes his eyes, enjoying the domesticity of it all. 

  
A few moments later, Alec grins, leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe as he watches Magnus leaning back on the pillows on his bed. “Tired?” 

  
Opening his eyes, Magnus turns towards Alec and smiles back. “Just resting, sayang.” He watches Alec walk over to him, reaching out to help him onto the bed with him. “How are _you?_ ” Alec lies down sideways, resting his head on Magnus’ lap. “Surprisingly fine actually,” he laughs at his own answer. “I should probably be freaking out though, right? I just had sex with my parabatai… in front of my boyfriend…and now we’re waiting to see if a ghost is planning a haunting session. I should be freaking out.” 

  
Magnus laughs, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I suppose you could. But what would that lead to?” 

  
Sighing, Alec nods. “I guess I’m just starting to get used to the unpredictable.” 

  
“How does that feel?” 

  
“Better than I thought I would.” Alec admits with a slight smile. He always preferred routines and predictability. 

  
“Really?” Magnus asks with amused surprise. He could work with this.

  
“Let’s not make ‘unpredictable’ a habit though, okay?” Alec retorts, giving Magnus an unimpressive glare. 

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The warlock comments, completely smitten. He could still work with this. 

  
Slowly sitting up, Alec softly kisses Magnus’ lips. “Thank you. For everything. For helping Jace, and for..well… for being so accepting of everything.” Alec slides his hands under Magnus’ robe. He shouldn’t be surprised that his boyfriend didn’t bother changing into anything when they left his apartment through the portal. Magnus knew no one would be in the hallway directly in front of Alec’s room. 

  
Magnus relaxes further into the pillows. That was one of the first things he added to Alec’s room: pillows. One could never have enough pillows. Closing his eyes, the warlock smiles softly as his boyfriend lightly peppers kisses along his clavicle and down his chest, stopping to lightly nip at his side. 

  
Alec sneaks a glance at his boyfriend, making sure Magnus is watching, before engulfing the warlock’s cock into his mouth to the hilt. 

  
Cursing softly, Magnus closes his eyes, head falling backwards. He loved Alec’s mouth. The lack of a gag reflex will do him in every time, and the softness of his boyfriend’s lips left him feeling completely satiated after every suck. 

  
Circling his tongue over Magnus’ shaft, Alec slowly slides his lips towards the tip before quickly pushing his head back down into his boyfriend’s soft curls. He smiles when he hears Magnus gasp, and repeats the action several more times until the warlock is writhing beneath him. It doesn’t take long before Magnus’ hands are in Alec’s hair, tightening his hold as he comes hard into his lover’s mouth. 

  
The warlock’s grip loosens as he slowly comes down. Alec lightly kisses Magnus’ sensitive tip before sitting up, kissing the side of his boyfriend’s neck and then his cheek. “I love you,” he murmurs. 

  
Magnus smiles, lightly kissing him back. “I love you too. That was amaz---” He is cut short by a quick gasp from Alec; the shadowhunter’s hand going to his parabatai rune. 

  
“Jace,” Alec whispers, quickly jumping out of bed. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus is dressed in a simple pair of jeans, white buttoned down collared shirt, and velvet blazer. The two rush out of Alec’s bedroom and down the hall to push open Jace’s bedroom door. 

  
The blond shoots up into a sitting position on the bed, staring directly at one corner of his bedroom, eyes wide as he sees something, or rather, someone, that no one else can see. 

  
Blinking, Jace watches as Jonathan flickers in and out for a few moments before disappearing completely. “He’s..gone…” the blond whispers, the shock apparent in his voice. 

  
Magnus’ hands roam the area that Jonathan once stood, studying the air in that region and the floor below the plush carpet. 

  
“Can you sense anything?” Alec asks, immediately going to the bed and sitting down beside Jace. He pulls his parabatai closer to him, enveloping the blond into his arms in a comforting hug. 

  
Magnus frowns, nodding his head. “Yes. Jonathan is definitely more dead than alive…”

  
“What does that mean?” Jace asks, trying not to sound as panicked as he feels. He pushes Alec away and straightens up on the bed. “Is he dead or not?” 

  
Turning to look at both shadowhunters, Magnus explains. “He definitely died. It’s just that someone, or something, is trying to bring him back…and Jonathan is using that inkling of life to latch onto you.” 

  
“Who would want to bring Jonathan back?” Alec wonders out loud. 

  
Magnus nods his head in agreement to his boyfriend’s question. “There aren’t many things powerful enough to bring someone back from the dead. Not even the strongest of warlocks can do that.” 

  
“So a demon,” Alec surmises. 

  
“But, it’s gone now, right?” Jace asks, “My connection to him…that’s gone, right?” He doesn’t want to see Jonathan’s face ever again. Not if he can help it. 

  
Magnus smiles softly at the blond. “He’s gone, Jace. The connection fizzled and faded. He can’t communicate with you anymore. Not when you have Alec here as your parabatai.” 

  
Alec pulls Jace back towards him, kissing his temple. “It’s over.” 

  
“Not really,” Jace grumbles with a frown. “Some demon is trying to bring him back to life.” 

  
“And now that we know, we can put the steps in to prevent that from happening. Magnus can follow the trace he felt to a general vicinity. We can send a patrol over to scout the area and take care of it.” Alec explains calmly. 

  
Jace nods, climbing out of bed. “Great. Lemme get dressed.” 

  
“Not you.” Alec states matter-of-factly. 

  
“What? Why?!” Jace demands. He was the one that had been linked to Jonathan. He should be the one to finish him off. 

  
“Because I’m not going to use you as bait when we already have everything we need to take care of this on our own. If the demon is there, it will realize your connection with Jonathan and I don’t need that distraction.” Alec explains as he also gets out of bed. He ignores Jace’s glare as he continues. “You go with Magnus: see if he can use anything left from your link with Jonathan to help us from the outside.” 

  
“Why can’t I do both?” Jace argues. “Magnus can come with us then. Come on, Alec, I need this!” 

  
“No. You need to be alive, Jace. I know you want to be the one to finish this, but right now you can’t. I’m sorry. You’ll put the whole patrol at risk and I can’t allow that.” The brunet walks over to his grumbling parabatai, touching his cheek. “Trust me.” 

  
“I do trust you, Alec. I just don’t like this.” Jace mutters. 

  
“Neither do I,” Magnus joins, “But I do agree with Alexander. Our chances in stopping this demon from bringing Jonathan back will be stronger with you and I working from the outside while the Shadowhunters hunt from the inside.” He begins making a portal, “Come along, Jace. The sooner we begin, the sooner Alexander can return to us with good news.” 

  
“Thanks, Magnus,” Alec says as he watches Magnus pull Jace towards the portal. The blond gives one more scowl at his parabatai before they both disappear back into Magnus’ apartment. 

  
The first thing Jace says once they enter is, “This sucks.” He flops down on the sofa, and Magnus tries not to laugh at the pout on the blond’s face. 

  
Instead, Magnus nods his head and goes to the bar for a drink. “Let’s have a drink and then I can get started on searching your runes to see if there is a faint link anywhere that may lead us to Jonathan.” 

  
“And if there’s not?” Jace asks, still annoyed. 

  
“Then I’ll look in your memories and try to pull something from there.” 

  
“The hell you will.” Jace argues, standing back up. 

  
Magnus glances over at him as he finishes pouring the drinks. “I didn’t mean it to sound so intrusive. I simply meant you would think of Jonathan and I would look at that memory and use it as a possible link. Honestly, Jace, searching through a person’s mind isn’t as fun as it sounds. It’s much easier if you just pull up the image yourself and share it with me.” He walks over Jace and hands him a glass. 

  
Jace nods. He doesn’t apologize for his outburst, and knows Magnus would never expect him to. “Okay, let’s get this over with.” He finishes his drink in one fast gulp, immediately coughing. “What was that?!” 

  
“A special brew I made up myself,” Magnus replies with amusement as he takes a small sip from his own glass. “It’s rather potent.” 

  
“A little warning would’ve been nice!” Jace argues as he puts the empty glass down and wipes his eyes. 

  
“Apologizes.” Magnus says with a sigh, though Jace knows that the warlock probably doesn’t mean it. “If you are ready, we can begin.” He takes another sip of his drink. 

  
Jace nods his head, “Yeah, fine.” He pulls off his shirt, trying not to remember that Magnus had seen him naked less than three hours ago with Alec’s cock in his ass. 

  
Magnus gestures him to sit down, “Alright then, let’s see what we can do.” 

  
The blond fidgets, trying to stay still as the warlock moves his hands close enough to Jace’s body that he can feel the vibrations of magic between them. “How long will this take?” 

  
“It would be faster if you could be still.” Magnus comments with a huff of laughter. 

  
“It feels _weird._ ” Jace complains. 

  
Magnus stops and sighs, studying Jace for a moment. The blond frowns, staring back at him. Finally the warlock nods his head. “Follow me.” He gets up and walks over to his bedroom. 

  
“Why?” Jace asks, following Magnus into the warlock’s bedroom. 

  
“Lie down on that side,” Magnus gestures to the side of the bed that Alec sleeps on. 

  
Still frowning, Jace does as he’s told, “Why?” 

  
“That’s better,” Magnus comments to himself, noting how Jace’s body as already begun to relax. The blond unconsciously tilts his head towards Alec’s pillow, and Magnus is grateful that he hadn’t changed the sheets yesterday. “Just relax now, and let me do this.” He is about to suggest that Jace closes his eyes, but then smiles when he sees that the blond already has. 

  
Hours later, Alec returns to Magnus’ apartment, sitting down on the sofa to untie the laces on his boots. 

  
“How was it?” Magnus asks, entering the room, fingers ready to heal any injuries. 

  
Alec sighs, “Fine, I guess. We destroyed several demons, but the leader had already taken off. I’ve never seen anything like that before.” 

  
“And Jonathan?” Magnus asks, helping Alec take off his jacket. 

  
“The leader took his body. Izzy and Clary tried to chase her down, but they just disappeared. It was the weirdest thing.” Alec confesses. He looks around, “Where’s Jace?” 

  
“Asleep in our room. He was too restless for me to do a thorough examination so I had him lie down on your side of our bed. He went out like a light,” Magnus reveals with a fond smile. 

  
Alec smiles, walking over to check. Magnus follows. “Thanks, Magnus,” the brunet comments, turning to look at his boyfriend. “Though I’m not sure I want to wake him up. He hasn’t been sleeping well and now he’s finally at peace.” 

  
“Let him sleep then,” Magnus offers. There’s plenty of room for the three of them. 

  
Smiling, Alec leans down, kissing Magnus. “How’d I get so lucky?” 

  
Magnus smiles back, amused. “I can ask the same thing. Come, let’s get you ready for bed.” 

  
Nodding his head, Alec lets himself be led into the bathroom, watching as Magnus prepares the bath. “You gonna join me?” 

  
“That was the plan.” 

  
Alec grins. “I always love your plans.” 

  


  


  


  
.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Takara_Phoenix.   
> Thanks for the advice and encouragement to create a fourth chapter to this story :)

Chapter 4  


“Alec?” Jace murmurs when he feels the bed dip beside him. The bedroom is dark, and it takes the blond a moment to remember that he’s in Magnus’ apartment.  


“Right here. Go back to sleep,” Alec whispers, lying down beside him. He lightly kisses the back of Jace’s neck before pulling him closer: Jace’s back to Alec’s bare chest.   


Jace yawns, “Did you find him?” he presses himself deeper against his parabatai, relaxing into the touch. A light appears over the bed sheets as Magnus opens the bathroom door. Jace stares at him for a moment. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the warlock without make up before. He usually considered the warlock to be stunning in his make-up, but without the make-up, Magnus looks practically ethereal in his dark red, silken robe. The warlock turns off the light and the room is bathed in darkness once again.   


“We found several demons, but their leader got away,” Alec explains. He kisses Jace’s shoulder, “But we’ll find them. I know we will.”   


Jace nods his head, his eyes following the shadow of Magnus. “I guess I fell asleep,” he comments, surprised, since he had wanted to stay awake to see if Magnus could find a trace of the link on him.   


“You were exhausted,” Magnus replies, standing beside the bed in front of the blond. “No one can fault you for that.”   


Jace looks up at the warlock, admiring the moonlight dancing across Magnus’ face. “So you were able to help them with my runes?”   


Magnus nods his head. “Yes, thank you, Jace. You were very helpful.” He playfully ruffles Jace’s blond hair between his fingers, laughing as Alec’s parabatai attempts to duck away with a scowl.   


“I was asleep. That’s the least helpful I can be,” Jace sullenly admits.   


Magnus sighs. He gently pushes Jace closer to Alec, causing Alec to move back so that Magnus can sit down. “You were very helpful. I needed you to be calm and still. You were both. Being asleep was an added bonus for you alone: because you needed the rest.”   


“I guess.” Jace says with a shrug, though he doesn’t sound entirely convinced.   


“Are you still tired?” Alec asks, running his hand over Jace’s hair. He hopes his parabatai had a restful sleep. It pained him to see how tired and run down Jace had been looking these past few days.   


Sitting up, Jace asks, “What time is it?”   


“It’s a little after midnight,” Magnus answers, “Do you want to return to your room?”   


Jace’s eyes widen, and it’s obvious the thought never crossed his mind. “Um, yeah, I probably should.” He begins to push the covers off himself, but Magnus’ hand stops him.   


“You don’t have to,” Alec says softly. “It’s late, and you should probably sleep for a few more hours.” He doesn’t add how nice it feels to have Jace so close to him right now. If Magnus was on the bed with them, it would be perfect.   


Jace looks over at Alec, and then back at Magnus. The warlock smiles, nodding his head. “Absolutely. Come, scoot over a bit.” He slides off his silk robe and climbs into the bed on the other side of Jace. The blond tries not to stare at Magnus’ bare chest. Prior to yesterday, Jace had no idea how muscled the warlock truly was. He wonders how often Magnus works out, and if he works out with Alec.   


Quickly shaking that thought away, Jace rolls onto his back, sandwiched between Alec and Magnus. He’s amazed by how comfortable it feels. “This feels pretty relaxing.” He’s surprised he voiced it, but he doesn’t regret saying it.   


“I’m glad,” Magnus answers, rolling onto his side and lightly kissing Jace’s cheek. “Good night, sinar matahari.”   


“What does that mean?” Jace asks, a smile playing on his lips. It wasn’t often a pet name was given to him. Usually it was just “Blondie,” or “Ken Doll.”   


“Sunshine.” Magnus answers with a smile of his own.   


“Because I’m blond?” Jace asks, not wanting to sound disappointed, but he often stood out as the “blond one with mismatched eyes.” It wasn’t very original.   


“No,” Magnus begins, playfully bopping Jace on the nose and causing the shadowhunter to startle before grinning. “I called you sunshine because of your smile.”   


Still smiling, Jace finds himself blushing. He isn’t sure what to say about that. Do you thank someone for giving you a compliment like that? He has no idea. Luckily, Alec saves him by agreeing with the warlock. “He’s right. Your smile is like the sun.”   


“That’s so cheesy,” Jace argues, still smiling. He can feel himself getting redder from embarrassment and he is grateful for the darkened bedroom.   


“How about suka?” Alec asks. “That’s ‘joy,’ right?” He glances at Magnus for confirmation.   


The warlock looks at him in surprise before smiling, “You are always so full of surprises, Alexander.”   


Alec smiles back at him, then looks over at Jace. “You make me happy, Jace. You and Magnus. I can’t imagine my life without either one of you.”   


Jace finds himself smiling back, feeling Magnus kiss his shoulder. The warlock adds his agreement. “I agree. The two of you are both very important to me.”   


“Me?” Jace asks, astounded that after everything, Magnus would see him more than just a one-night stand with his boyfriend.   


“Of course,” Magnus surprises Jace with a kiss to the lips, laughing when he pulls back to see the blond smiling in his endearing surprised way. “Sinar matahari!”   


“But..I thought…” Jace isn’t sure what he thought anymore. He looks over to Alec for guidance.   


“I told you, Jace.” Alec explains, “Magnus loves all of me. All my parts. That includes you.”   


“Yeah, but…like… like this too?” Jace stammers.   


“Would you rather he not?” Alec asks, and his question is so calm and casual, that Jace wonders why he is the only one who doesn’t think this is a natural train of conversation between three men in a bed.   


Jace looks back at Magnus, and then returns his gaze to Alec. “I don’t want to ruin what you two have, Alec.”   


“That’s not what he asked you, Sweetheart,” Magnus intervenes. Jace looks back at Magnus again, and the warlock can’t help but smile at the vulnerability in Jace’s wide eyes. “Are you comfortable for me caring about you in a more intimate way?”   


Slowly, Jace nods his head. It takes him a few moments to find his voice. He never thought about it before. Not until this moment. But yes, he was fascinated by the man who won Alec’s heart. And knowing how much Magnus loved Alec, made Jace love Magnus just as hard. “Yeah..um..yeah, I’m comfortable with…that…I’d um…like that.” Jace wishes that came out more eloquent, but it would do.   


Alec kisses the back of Jace’s neck, whispering, “I’m glad. Because right now, having you in this bed with Magnus and I…it’s better than anything I could have ever dreamed of.”   


Jace smiles, and it’s shy and everything perfect in Magnus’ mind. He can’t help but kiss him again, this time a bit more tenderly. Tentatively, Jace opens his mouth, allowing Magnus’ tongue to explore inside. He wants to open his eyes, but Alec’s hands begin to roam over his chest and Jace can’t stop a moan into Magnus’ mouth.   


Pulling back slightly, Magnus smiles at Jace, “You make such pretty sounds. Don’t you agree, Alexander?” He glances over at Alec who smiles back and nods. “I’d love to hear what other sounds he can make.”   


Alec lightly traces his tongue against Jace’s neck, nipping gently at his shoulder, “I especially liked the noises he made when I fucked him,” he whispers to Magnus, and the warlock grins hungrily at the blond.  


“Shall we hear those sounds again?” Magnus asks Jace between kisses.   


“Yeah…” Jace murmurs, unable to keep his hips still as he arches his back against Alec while pressing himself closer to Magnus. “Please….”   


“So polite,” Magnus praises softly. “Roll over for me.” He gently guides Jace onto his stomach and the blond whines, his cock trapped against the bed. Magnus’ lips slowly explore every inch of Jace’s back, kissing every rune and licking down his spine down to his ass.   


Jace moans in anticipation. Reaching out, he grabs Alec’s hand when Magnus’ tongue slides down the crack of his ass. Cursing softly, Jace’s toes curl when the warlock slides his tongue inside. “Mags…” He tries to restrain himself from rutting into the mattress, but then Magnus lifts his hips up with ease while Alec slides a pillow under him. Jace wants to thank him for the added leverage, but all words stop in his throat when Magnus does something spectacular with his tongue.   


“You’re right,” Alec comments softly to his boyfriend, “This is fun to watch.” He plays with Jace’s hair, lightly kissing his parabatai’s cheek. Jace turns to face him, and Alec knows he wants to feel Alec’s lips against his mouth.   


Never to deny his parabatai, Alec kisses him fully, tightening his grip on Jace’s hair and he puts every emotion into it. Jace moans, taking it and wanting more.   


A disgruntled sigh from the blond lets Alec know that Magnus has moved away from Jace. He glances over at the warlock, sharing a smile as Magnus sits up on his knees, lining his cock into Jace’s ass. Jace pushes back when he feels the tip of Magnus’ cock teasing his entry. “Wan’ it…” he murmurs.   


With a kiss to Jace’s shoulder, Alec sits back to watch Magnus slowly inch his way inside. “Like this, Sweetheart?” He teases, holding Jace’s hips to keep him from moving.   


Jace moans, swearing into the pillow before lifting his head up. He turns to face Alec, “He’s teasing me…” and Alec would laugh at the pout if it didn’t make him so damn hard.   


“Harder?” The brunet asks his parabatai, unable to resist himself from nibbling on Jace’s lower lip.   


Magnus grins, more than ready to speed things along. He had wanted to give the blond some time to adjust. Obviously his generosity wasn’t needed. Pulling out slightly, Magnus slams back in, pushing the air out of Jace’s lungs as the blond falls forward onto the bed. The warlock doesn’t wait for Jace to respond before repeating the action.   


Alec watches Magnus pound mercilessly into his parabatai’s ass. Grabbing his own cock, he jerks in time with each thrust, enjoying the delicious moans from Jace that are muffled into the pillow.   


It shouldn’t surprise Alec that he and Jace come at the same time. The blond’s climax pulls Magnus’ orgasm along for the ride, and the warlock drapes himself over Jace’s back as the three of them catch their breath.   


With no plans to move any time soon, Magnus flicks his wrist to clean everyone and the sheets below them up. Alec gives a satisfied sigh, rolling over to his side. He kisses Jace’s cheek. “You good?”   


“Better than good,” Jace murmurs, already ready to fall back to sleep. “Mags…?”   


With a kiss to Jace’s shoulder, Magnus reluctantly lifts his head. “Still here,” he says with a half-smile. Pulling back, he rolls onto the other side of Jace. “I think this evening went well, don’t you, Alexander?”   


Alec laughs, “I definitely agree.” He catches Jace’s eye and smiles. He loves seeing his parabatai so relaxed and happy.   


Jace leans up on his elbows, turning to look at Magnus with an easy grin. “I dunno, man...any plans on repeating this in the morning?”   


“Well I’m game if you are, sinar matahari,” Magnus replies with a smile of his own. He never would have considered having two lovers at once for more than just a one-night (or two-nights) stand, but with Jace it was different. The three of them just seem to fit.   


“I’m game,” Jace admits, still smiling. He quickly turns back to Alec for reference, wanting to make sure he isn’t stepping over any unknown line. Alec’s relaxed smile reassures him that he is more than welcome. With a soft sigh, Jace nestles under the covers. Tomorrow the sun will rise and the Shadow World will weigh him down with expectations and missions. He will need to talk to Clary. He needed to be honest with her with what he wants. And now, Jace knows what he wants.   


It took some time, and that’s often been the case with Jace. He often jumped into things with both feet without thinking about the consequences. But that’s what Alec was for. He was always there to help guide him, to stop him from doing something stupid. And Jace was always there to help push Alec into taking needed risks and jumping out of his comfort zone. That’s how they have always been.   


What made him think that pushing Alec away had been a good idea? When did he decide to replace that part of his heart that belonged to Alec, with Clary?   


No. Morning would come soon enough. And Jace knew he had to, _as they say_ , face the music. But he wasn’t scared. He could never be scared with Alec by his side. And now, not only did he have his parabatai, but also Magnus. Jace never felt more secure, more loved, and safer than in this moment.   


“Love you,”Jace mumbles into his pillow, eyes already closed. He smiles when he hears both Alec and Magnus respond in unison.   


“Love you too.”   


The End.


End file.
